


A Haunting

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [132]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, F/M, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Horror, Neglect, Neglectful Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Moving into a strangely affordable manor with your husband and daughter. What could go wrong?





	A Haunting

“Daddy! I don’t like it!”

Dean sighed, looking down at Kim and smiling as best he could.

The move had been stressful.

Ever since Sam just up and left, everything had been a mess.

Dean had neglected both you and your daughter.

He took to drinking, while Sam was living it up in the city.

The house was no longer home to him. So he forced you to move.

You were against it.

Your daughter was against it.

But of course, if Dean made a decision, everyone had to fall in line, no matter what.

Kim tried to put up a fight.

But Dean wasn’t about to listen to a six year old.

And you didn’t do much either.

You knew what Dean was like.

You knew he wouldn’t take anything else into consideration.

Not when his beloved brother was on his mind.

Sometimes, you regretted marrying Dean. Regretted having his child.

That’s not to say you wished Kim wasn’t born.

You couldn’t imagine life without her.

But, as much as she loved her, you couldn’t help but wonder if you could’ve given her a better father.

One that’d put her ahead of his brother.

One that wouldn’t forget to pick her up after her first day of pre-school, just because his brother wanted a drink.

One that wouldn’t stay out till late, taking his brother out to some shitty diner, while you and your daughter would sit at home, waiting for a single call.

You knew the marriage was failing.

He was an inconsiderate husband. And he was even worse as a father.

But now that Sam was gone, maybe it could work.

A new house meant a new life.

This could be good for all of you.

“MOMMY! MOMMY!”

You jumped up in bed, looking around and listening to your daughter screaming.

Not hesitating, you threw the covers off yourself, running through the large manor you’d moved into, navigating your way through the cold hallway and into your daughter’s room.

As soon as the door swung open, you took in the look of fear on her face, sitting right in the centre of her bed, holding her legs to her chest as tears poured down her face.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

You rushed over to her, picking her up and holding her close as she sobbed into your chest.

“M-monster”, she mumbled, not daring to look anywhere, her eyes screwed shut.

“Where, sweetie? Where was the monster?”

She pointed to the empty ceiling, no sign of a monster there.

“There’s nothing there, sweetie. Are you sure you didn’t just have a nightmare?”

She shook her head, holding you close to her, refusing to let go.

You sighed, rocking her in your arms, when you felt a strange wetness on your nightgown.

Looking down, you saw the wet patch in her pyjamas.

“Did you wet yourself, sweetie?”

She nodded softly, mumbling an apology to you.

You simply kissed her hair, before taking her to the bathroom to clean her up.

“Do you want bubbles too?”

She nodded, giggling when you flicked a little bit of water on her, before you began pouring the bubbles into the bath.

You waited for it to fill, before turning the water off and letting Kim get in.

You knew it was late. And she should’ve been asleep right now.

But you knew there was no way she’d fall asleep easily.

So a relaxing bath would do her some good.

It wasn’t even three minutes in, when you heard his mumbling, calling out for you, before the door swung open.

“What the hell are you doing?”

You rolled your eyes, not even turning to look at him.

“Kim had a nightmare. She wet herself. I’m cleaning her up. Go back to bed”.

Your voice was dismissive and cold, but you didn’t care.

If he wanted to choose his brother over his own wife and daughter, so be it.

You’d be the one who put your daughter first.

And right now, she was the one you were tending to. 

Not him.

Dean simply stared at the back of your head and left without saying a word.

He settled back into the cold bed, feeling the grip of fear around his heart.

When had he let you drift apart?

Why were you being so cold?

Why the hell had Kim called out for you, and not for him?

The thoughts invaded his mind, but he pushed them away, figuring you’d all get back to normal soon.

He fell asleep then, not hearing you and Kim laughing with each other, or you promising you’d look after her properly.

He hadn’t even noticed how you didn’t get back into bed with him, instead opting to sleep in Kim’s bed instead.

He just never noticed.

“Kim! Sweetie, can you go to your room and get me your laundry basket?”

She nodded, shuffling off the chair and running upstairs, while you began separating the clothes.

It wasn’t a minute later, that you heard something behind you.

Whipping your head around, you turned, peeking out of the laundry room.

“Kim? Is that you?”

No answer.

You figured you must’ve been mistaken, turning back around and continuing with your task. 

The second you turned your back, you heard a strange jingling. Like the sound of pieces of glass hitting each other softly.

You jumped up this time, leaving the laundry room and looking around the kitchen, praying there was no one with you.

“H-hello? I-I have a knife”, you exclaimed, grabbing a large cleaver that you’d never once had a use for before.

Tiptoeing around the room, you searched for anyone, praying silently, before pulling the pantry door open, to see nothing.

“What the hell?”

You switched the light on, making sure there was nothing there, when a hand suddenly clamped down on your shoulder.

You let out a high pitched scream, turning and swinging the cleaver around blindly.

“WHOA WHOA! Y/N!”

The familiarity of the voice made you stop, opening your eyes slowly, to see Dean standing there, arms held up as his body shook.

“P-put the knife down, sweetheart”.

You could hear the fear in his voice, letting out a sigh.

“Sorry. I-I thought I heard someone. Or something”, you mumbled, placing the cleaver on the island and walking around to the sink, needing a glass of water.

Dean simply watched you, wondering what was going on in your mind.

“Y/n…I think we need to talk”.

You didn’t turn, taking a gulp of water, before continuing.

“About what?”

“Us. The family. Our marriage. All of it”.

You shrugged, taking another sip and shaking your head.

“Nothing to talk about. We’re fine”.

There was no fixing this.

Not in your eyes.

He’d neglected everything since you got together. You just never really realized it, until you were taking care of a child all by yourself.

You heard a disappointed sigh come from behind you.

But before either of you could say anything, you heard the terrified shrieks of your daughter from upstairs.

“Kim!”

You grabbed the cleaver, running through the house, intent on murdering whoever dared to hurt your little girl.

You jumped up the stairs, two at a time, before running down the long hallway that led to her room.

Pulling at the door, you let out a sob when it didn’t budge, the sound of your daughter crying hysterically, breaking your heart.

“Open, dammit!”

You shoved your entire body into it, but it didn’t move a bit.

“DEAN! DO SOMETHING!” you yelled, hoping he’d do something other than just stand and watch.

As soon as you called his name, he rushed forward, kicking the door open as the wood splintered, breaking and falling to the ground.

You shoved him away, quickly finding your little girl huddled in the corner of the closet.

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s ok. It’ll all be ok. Mommy’s here now”.

You held her close as you soothed her, not missing how she stared up at the ceiling once again.

“I’m telling you. There has to be something up there!”

Dean didn’t understand your worry.

The attic had been closed off decades ago.

Neither of you believed in the supernatural, but after what happened, and especially with the door, you decided to find out the history of the house.

No deaths.

Well, not really.

A few pets through the years.

But there weren’t any people who died in the house.

So you were convinced there had to be something, or someone, in that attic.

The attic which had been boarded up long before you arrived, and hadn’t been opened since.

“There can’t be, y/n. I’m telling you. There’s nothing up there”.

You glared at Dean, before turning away.

“Y’know, I get she’s never been a priority in your life. I get I haven’t either. But, I would’ve thought if there was something dangerous in this house, you’d have at least done something. I guess I was wrong”.

You looked back, seeing the hurt on his face, but you didn’t care.

“I guess it’s a shame Sam wasn’t the one who was crying his eyes out. Lord knows you’d have rushed into that attic without a second thought”, you chuckled bitterly.

“Oh, and you can sleep somewhere else tonight. I’ll take care of our daughter, like I have done since she was born”.

You left him in your bedroom with Kim, going to the bathroom and praying he’d leave without a word when you got back.

“Come on, y/n. You can do this. You’re armed. You’re brave. You need to protect Kim”.

You weren’t doing the best job of persuading yourself.

But if Dean wasn’t willing to do anything, you’d have to.

You just prayed all the horror movies and nightmares you’d had, based in an attic, wouldn’t come true.

Pulling down the old stairs, you stared up at the newly opened attic.

God, what the hell would be up there?

Spiders? Mice? Insects? A dead body?

You shivered at the thought, but Kim’s terrified face came to mind, and you found the power to slowly climb the steps, glad Kim had gone out with Dean for a few hours.

If only someone else was at the manor with you.

Shaking your head, you continued all the way up, until your head peeked up into the dark space.

Pitch black.

You couldn’t see a single thing.

Shining the torch up, you saw the light string hanging down, climbing slowly, until your fingers brushed against it and pulling.

The lightbulb illuminated the entirety of the room, dust and cobwebs filling every corner and surface.

“Well, at least there’s not another ugly ass chandelier”, you groaned, sick at the sight of them all around your house.

Looking around, you realized the attic was completely empty.

Not a single thing in sight.

Climbing in fully, you began walking around, wondering if there was something hidden in the corners of the room.

And yet, there was nothing there.

You managed to figure out where Kim’s room would’ve been, standing right above it.

There was no draught. Nothing staining the floor. No blood. No body.

Nothing.

There hadn’t been anyone up here, alive or otherwise, since it’d been sealed off.

So what was it that had your daughter crying for you?

What was it that had her having nightmares for the few days you’d lived here?

What the hell was it?

_“Yea. Hi there. I’m y/n Winchester. We’re the family who bought the manor from you. I was wondering, is there any way to contact any previous owners?”_

_“Unfortunately, Ma’am, we can’t give this information out. I can make an enquiry with the previous owners, if you wish. Can I ask what this is regarding?”_

You sighed, scratching your head in frustration.

_“Uh-yea. It’s just-my daughters terrified of the entire house. At first, it was just her room. She’d scream. She’d say something was there with her. So we opened up the attic, but I couldn’t find anything. Now she’s terrified to go anywhere without me. I just-please-I need to talk to the previous owners. I need to know if they’ve experienced the same thing. Because, to tell you the truth, I’m just as terrified as she is”._

You felt yourself getting choked up by the end of it.

The stress of your daughter being so terrified was getting to you.

It’d been only a few days since you came here.

Yet she was barely eating. Hardly sleeping. And she hadn’t said a single word about what happened.

You needed that bright little firecracker back.

_“I’m sorry to hear that, Ma’am. I’ll contact the previous owners and leave a message. I sincerely hope you find the cause. As a father myself, I understand. Good luck”._

_“Thank you”._

You hung up, praying the previous owners would have a solution.

You had no idea if you could watch her like you had yesterday, watching her fight to stay awake all night, only falling asleep when exhaustion took over her body.

It was draining you and it hadn’t even been that long. You needed it to end. Soon.

“Have they called back?”

You shook your head, flicking through the channels as Kim slept with her head on your lap.

“Nope. It’s been-what? Two days? I’m telling you, Dean, there’s something wrong with this house. Why the hell do you think they haven’t called back? Why do you think the manor was so cheap in the first place? Something’s going on here”.

He nodded, finally understanding where you were coming from.

Over the past couple of days, you took Kim out as much as you could, not wanting her to have to be in the house any longer than was necessary. 

While Dean stayed behind, he’d finally heard what you described.

The jingling of glass objects hitting each other.

Something rushing by.

Movement. From room to room. He’d heard it.

Even in the corridor, as he walked, he’d hear something.

And it was always above him.

No matter where, it’d always be above him.

Everywhere, except the attic.

He tried to come up with a reason.

What did the attic have, that the rest of the house didn’t?

But nothing came to mind.

Now, he was wondering what the hell was wrong with this house.

“Ok. Well, I was thinking, you’ve been so busy with Kim, wearing yourself down. Maybe we could invite Sam over for a while? An extra pair of hands?”

Your head snapped back, eyes wide with anger.

“Are you serious?” you asked, your voice low and threatening.

Dean gulped, nodding lightly, not wanting to say another word to piss you off.

“You-you’re really using the fact that our daughter’s terrified of the house you forced us to live in, all so you could get your brother to come over?”

“Whoa whoa! When the hell did I say that?” he whispered, watching as Kim began stirring in your lap.

You clenched your jaw, calming yourself as you moved her off you, making sure not to wake her, before getting up and dragging Dean to the other end of the room, not willing to leave her alone.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Just listen. You’ve been tired and exhausted. I can see it. And I just thought, with Sam around for a few days, at least until the previous owners call, we could do with his help”, Dean reasoned.

But all you could do was scoff.

“Really? That’s what you’re gonna go with? Fuck you, Dean. Fuck. You. I told you not to move away. Kim begged you to let us stay, not to leave her friends. We’ve lived in the old house since before we got married and Kim came along. That was our home. But _you_ forced us to move. All because your grown ass brother decided he wanted a place of his own. And when we came here, I told you I had a weird feeling. I told you there was something going on. But you refused to believe me. And now you’re using all of this as an excuse to bring your brother over?”

You shook your head, not even able to shout at him anymore.

All you felt was disappointment.

Disappointment in him for everything he’d done. And in yourself for ever letting this man become so important in your life, when he was never willing to do a single thing for you.

“That’s-that’s not why I’m doing it, y/n. I-I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you both through. And you’re right. I shouldn’t have made us move. You’re also right that I never really made either of you a priority. But that’s gonna change. I’m here. I’m going to fix this. And once we find out what’s going on in this house, I swear, I’m going to be the man you both deserve”.

You didn’t say anything, wishing you could believe his promise.

But he’d already promised to love and cherish you till death do you part.

And he hadn’t kept that promise. So his word wasn’t exactly something you put faith in.

“Hey, munchkin”, Sam chuckled, catching Kim as she jumped into his arms.

You watched with a small smile.

Even if Sam leaving was what caused all of this, you knew he wasn’t to blame.

That didn’t mean all of the anger had gone.

But you’d try your best not to let your anger out on him. 

After all, it was his brother that chose to prioritize his brother, ahead of his own child and wife. 

Not Sam. 

“Y/n. Dean’s told me what’s been happening. You ok?”

You shrugged as he kissed your cheek and then pulled you into a small hug.

“I’m fine, I guess. Just want this to be done with”.

“Why don’t you guys leave? There’s a motel a few miles away. I’ll pay”, he suggested, wanting to make it to be easier for all of you. 

You shook your head.

You’d thought about it before.

Then you realized, it was only Kim that had been targeted properly. 

But as long as you were with her, nothing significant happened.

You and Dean only heard noises.

And it all happened when one of you was alone.

So as long as someone was with Kim, you’d be somewhat fine.

Besides, it’d only been a few days. 

You still weren’t sure if this was someone playing a prank. 

“It’s ok. We’ll just stay with her till we find out what it is”.

Sam nodded, leading you back into the manor living room, Dean greeting and hugging his brother with a huge smile on his face.

“Sammy. Good to see you”.

“You too, Dean”.

Dean caught your eye, sending you a soft smile, which you returned.

You wouldn’t keep your hopes up and imagine Dean becoming the picture perfect husband and father.

But if he wanted to try, then you’d be willing to let him.

Even if he’d disappointed you, he was still Dean Winchester. The man you fell for the second you saw him.

The only one you’d ever imagined marrying. And the one you just hoped would finally love you properly.

Hours had passed and Sam was enjoying time with Kim, while you and Dean were in the kitchen, cooking some dinner.

“Pass me the garlic”.

He handed it over to you, leaning against the counter and watching you cook.

God, you were still so beautiful.

He’d neglected everything, apart from Sam, for so long.

But now that he was truly looking at you, he realized just why he fell for you.

You were perfect.

Literally, everything about you was perfect.

Your looks. Your hair. Your personality.

He fell in love with all of you. 

Yet he let you drift away.

No more.

He’d show you how much he loved you.

He’d show both you and Kim that you were the most important girls in his life.

“So, I was thinking, after we finally sort whatever’s going on here out, maybe we could go on a holiday?”

His voice was quiet, unsure of himself and nervous.

And you could hear it.

“Sure. Where were you thinking?” you asked, your voice soft, hoping to ease him.

“Well, I was thinking maybe we could go see Sam”.

You were so close to sighing, but Dean continued before you could.

“Or, we could go to California? Visit Disneyland? Let Kim have some fun after everything that’s happened”.

You smiled to yourself, knowing he was actually trying.

“I-I think that’d be nice. Get out of town. Out of state. Just give her something to look forward to”.

He hummed in agreement, a silence blanketing the kitchen. 

Except, it was a comfortable one for the first time in a long time.

“Hey, y/n?”

“Hmm?”

“I-uh-I love you”, he mumbled.

You turned around slowly, smiling softly at him.

How long had it been since he said it? Said it and meant it?

Now, here he was, proclaiming his love for you, that boyish grin on his face, just like the first time he’d said it all those years ago.

“I love y-”

“MOMMY!”

“DEAN!”

Your eyes widened at the shouts, running through the house and trying to push the door to the living room open.

“Dean, it’s not opening!”

He attempted to kick the door down, but it wouldn’t budge.

“SAMMY! WHAT’S GOING ON?!”

“DEAN! THERE’S SOMETHING IN HERE!”

Your heart began pounding, the thoughts of your daughter in there bringing tears to your eyes.

“Kim, sweetie. Are you ok?”

You heard a whimper, before she spoke.

“Mommy. Help me!”

You frantically turned to Dean, gripping his shirt tight and pulling him to you.

“Get that damn door open, Dean!”

He nodded, running to the garage to get his sledgehammer, while you waited.

That’s when you realized, you were alone.

Sam was with Kim.

Dean was alone in the garage.

And you were alone, stood in the giant hallway, open to everything.

“Fuck”.

You stuck to the door, back against it as you looked around, hoping nothing would come your way.

Then you heard it.

That familiar jingling.

Moving from upstairs, the sound faint, but getting louder by the second.

You fiddled with the door handle, tying your hardest to open the door before the thing could reach you.

But the sound just got louder and louder, the door unwilling to budge.

“DEAN! DEAN!” you yelled, needing him back, the sound louder than ever as you turned back around, eyes darting everywhere, trying to find the source of it.

That’s when you saw it.

Out of the corner of your eye. 

The movement of the chandeliers.

Every single one of them, swaying lightly.

There was no wind in the house.

The windows had been shut.

No A.C. in a house this old either. So it obviously wasn’t that.

Yet they were all swinging. 

You lifted your head slowly, a chandelier swinging softly right above your head, before it suddenly dropped.

You jumped out of the way with a shriek, the entire house now jingling with the sound, Kim’s screams starting up again as you ran away from the chandelier.

You ran into the room down the hallway from the living room, holding the door shut.

Your panting and the sound of your thudding heartbeat drowned out all sound. 

Including the sound of the chandelier in the room, swaying faster and faster, until it too crashed down with a shatter.

You whipped your head up, pulling the door open and running.

It was the chandeliers. 

That’s what Kim saw. 

That’s what terrified her.

That’s why the attic was safe. 

There weren’t any chandeliers in there.

“DEAN! THE CHANDELIERS! IT’S THE CHANDELIERS!” you yelled, rushing to the garage to find him.

His hand gripped you when you almost collided with his body as you turned the corner, sledgehammer in hand, glass in his hair and face.

“You-you’re hurt”.

He shook you off, gripping your hand and looking into your eyes.

“The chandeliers. They’ve all got a single jewel right in the centre. It’s red. All of them. I never noticed it before, but every single jewel is red, y/n. Smash them, and it stops. We need to tell Sam”.

You walked through the house without hesitation, Dean smashing every single chandelier that attempted to attack you.

You’d grabbed your own weapon along the way. A meat tenderizer.

You both made your way to the living room, shattering glass and metal along the way, your need to protect your daughter overtaking the wonder at how these chandeliers were alive.

“SAMMY! OPEN THE DOOR!”

Kim screamed, sobbing, as Sam yelled back.

“WE CAN’T! THIS THING! IT’S-IT’S ALIVE, DEAN!”

“WE KNOW! THE RED THING IN THE MIDDLE! DESTROY IT!”

“H-HOW?”

“STOP TALKING AND DO IT, SAM!” you yelled back, desperate to have your daughter back in your arms.

You heard a struggle, the sound of Kim sobbing as Sam grunted, glass shattering, and an unearthly screech filling the air, the light shining into the hallway, blinding and red.

And then…silence.

Nothing bit silence.

“K-Kim? Sammy?”

No response.

You pushed at the door, surprised that it opened so easily.

But you were terrified to go in.

Terrified to see what could’ve happened.

Terrified to see your daughter hurt. Or worse.

“Don’t worry”, Dean murmured, gripping your hand tight and squeezing softly, reassuring you with just a touch.

You nodded, letting Dean go in first.

He looked around, Kim lying on the ground, Sam across from her, the fire burning a bright red as it began fading.

“KIM!”

He rushed over to your daughter as you entered behind him, following him to her.

“Shit, baby. Are you ok?”

He shook her lightly, looking over her body to inspect for any injuries.

There wasn’t anything much.

A few scratches her and there from the glass. But other than that, nothing.

She mumbled incoherently into Dean’s chest, sticking close to her dad, as you sighed in relief.

“I’ll check on Sam”.

He nodded, grateful, before turning back to Kim.

You helped Sam up, dusting off the glass and checking him over too, glad no one had gotten seriously hurt.

Almost a week of hell in this house.

And now it was all over.

Safe to say, you moved out as soon as you could.

The previous owners never called.

No one did.

Every single person you tried, was either dead, or missing.

Now you knew why this house was so cheap.

People disappeared there all the time.

There one second.

Gone the next.

Except, you were the lucky ones.

The ones that managed to escape.

Managed to get away and never looked back.

And you just thanked whatever god you could, grateful that not only did you manage to survive, but that your marriage was stronger than ever after that.

It seemed Dean really meant it when he said he’d be the man you needed.

Because after that, he did nothing but love you and Kim the way you deserved.

The way you’d been wishing he’d have done for all those years.

The way he would till his dying breath.


End file.
